


Confrere

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [663]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky's thoughts on growth.





	Confrere

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/23/2001 for the word [confrere](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/23/confrere).
> 
> confrere  
> A fellow member of a fraternity or profession;a colleague; a comrade; an intimate associate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #328 Year.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Confrere

Jimmy had grown a lot this year. Ducky watched his confrere perform the current autopsy by himself with a swell of pride. It was getting to the point where Ducky himself really wasn't needed. 

Ducky could retire without worry now if he wanted to. Of course, he had sort of tried that previously and immediately returned bored out of his mind before even a month had gone past. Still he hoped that the knowledge that autopsy was in good hands would make retirement easier.

Maybe he could talk Gibbs into retiring with him. Lord knows Anthony needed a chance to stretch his wings and show his skills out from under Gibbs' shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
